comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Bola
mi wikia? wenas hace 2 o 3 dias rellene un formulario para empezara crear mi wikia, en el formulario decia ke me contestarian al msn para aprobar mi solicitud y desde entonces no he vuelto a tener noticias no se a quien recurrir necesito ayuda por favor --Luger Vandalizmo Hola Bola. me queria preguntar algo, si cambio mi wiki de MediaWiki aquí para qué no vandalisen más los de wikipediars no han vandalizado, pero estoy seguro qué lo haran como en otras wikis ya sea jugopedia o wiskipedia. Por favor comunicate conmigo en mi discusión, gracias. --Sensilver 23:02 20 sep 2008 (UTC) Yo me refiero de mediawiki a wikia como lo hizo wiskipedia para prevenir. Y lo de las vandalizasiones ya tienen como unas 4 wikis vandalizadas, a eso me referia. --Sensilver 18:28 21 sep 2008 (UTC) Wiki Y si pido una solicitud de una wiki de humor mexicano ¿se crearia? --Sensilver 19:57 21 sep 2008 (UTC) Si gracias por lo de el wiki. Y otra cosa, Abisa a los helpers, staff (o los qué revisen las solicitudes), pues esos de wikipediars intentan crear wikis para vandalizarlas, ojo con eso. Saludos. --Sensilver 17:00 22 sep 2008 (UTC) Vandalos Cuidado con un usuario llamado Diegomaster y ageofwikis pues son vandalos de wikipediars. El usuario llamdo Diegomaster ya etsa registrado en inciclopedia, pero esta bloqueado, OJO. --189.216.88.32 04:07 23 sep 2008 (UTC) VISIBLE por favor, en la pagina de inicio de wikia en español, cambien el codigo * Visita uno de los wikis de nuestra lista de wikis en español * Visita uno de los wikis de nuestra lista de wikis en español pongan mejor *''' Visita uno de los wikis de nuestra lista de wikis en español ' *' Visita uno de los wikis de nuestra lista de wikis en español' es la parte mas importante de la pagina dee inicio, debe ser facilmente visualisable, gracias--Fero 02:35 30 sep 2008 (UTC) Trasladar un wiki a wikia Es que quiero que me trasladen mi wiki a este sitio http://wikypedia.wiki-site.com/index.php/Portada --Klevar91 01:03 2 oct 2008 (UTC) lenguage HTML saludos, hay un wikia sobre tibia ne catalán. está vacio i me gustaria llenarlo. pero tengo un problema i es que yo no entiendo en lenguage html. si me pudieras ayudar te estaria muy agradecido. arnau_alti@hotmail.com 10:07 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Main page Hello, could you please add the interwiki-links, like de: and en: at least, if it already works (you will see if you edit the main page and add them at the bottom; if there are red links, you need to tell a staff, to do it.) Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 14:30 25 oct 2008 (UTC) Artículos Hola Bola, me pasaba solo para decirte que borres unos cuantos artículos que Tipografía está haciendo ya que se cree que esto es wikipedia, como todos. 07:57 30 oct 2008 (UTC) :¿Podrías echarle un vistazo a 'Plantilla:Bienvenida? Precisamente a los links, no sé si se harán algunos como el de "Portal Voluntario".. 21:39 5 nov 2008 (UTC) ::Además, borra reciclaje, cada vez llega más gente para poner cosas exteriores y en sus páginas de usuario.. en las pagina de usuario se puede ? por que tengo entendido que se pone lo que sea ahi.. 07:07 6 nov 2008 (UTC) Usuarios como User:TURUNE o Usuario:EMiLiOoooO, ¿por ejemplo? Creo que deberían ser borradas. Deberiamos hacer una plantilla personal diendo que no es wikipedia, y etc, por que uno se cansa de escribir siempre lo mismo.. yo siempre trato de animar a que creen un wiki sobre los temas que ponen en sus usuarios 17:56 6 nov 2008 (UTC) Las nuevas wikis Hola Bola,he solicitado 2 nuevas wikis y todavía no han registrado mi solicitud,y llevo 1 día y medio esperandp.--EMD-Proyectos 19:42 9 nov 2008 (UTC) :No creo que exista una wiki de vehículos,eso sí existe una de coches nada más pero no de todo lo que pueda conducirde por una persona,a lo del fútbol,intentaré contribuir en esa wiki si todavía esta activa,pero antes me tienes que decir su nombre,y dadme permiso de aministrador porque amí me encanta el fútbol.Un saludo.--Master-Cracker 20:52 9 nov 2008 (UTC) Borrado debería borrarse todo. 14:25 10 nov 2008 (UTC) *Ruraka_y_Matore para borrar 17:01 21 nov 2008 (UTC) Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo Nobea lo que tardan el staff en revisar mi solicitud,hoy ya se cumple una semana y 1 día que llevo esperando . --Master-Cracker 21:57 18 nov 2008 (UTC) :Dile que acepeten WikiMotor,por la Wiki que he solicitado se trata de todo lo que pueda transportar a una persona,no solo de coches,sino que todo(motos,camiones,tanques,gruas,coches,bicicletas,ect,ect).Saludos--Master-Cracker 16:23 19 nov 2008 (UTC)--Master-Cracker 16:23 19 nov 2008 (UTC) RE: Bueno, la gran mayoria de los bloqueados (a excepcion de 2) son vandalos... no salen sus contribuciones porque borro el articulo, y recupero mis ediciones, dejando las vandalicas en el olvido. Pido disculpas por bloquearte y por bloquear a Zuirdj (que ya he desbloqueado), pero no lo hare por las IPs que solo destruyen la wikia que manejo (de hecho, para evitar bloqueos masivos, he semiprotegido casi la totalidad de los artículos). Espero dejar el impasse atras. Saludos, --TheHellraiser 23:07 30 nov 2008 (UTC) PD: Perdon por el genio, pero ultimamente he tenido varios problemas con IPs en wikia. Wikis variados Creo que no me expliqué bien. No quiero liarme con muchos wikis (como bien aconsejas) si no estoy segura de poder hacer algo decente. Por eso, aunque tengo una lista de una docena (al menos) de wikias interesantes (para mi, se supone que todos son interesantes para alguien :D ), no me planteo para nada hacer mucho en ellos. Solo en el de Mundo de tinieblas y en el de City of Heroes. En el de Guild Wars sólo quiero hacer unas cosas muy concretas porque es tonteria intentar competir con el que tu mismo me has mencionado, pero para eso no necesito acceso de administrador. Como siempre, gracias por tu tiempo y tu rapidez en contestar ;)--Ceriwden 13:08 5 dic 2008 (UTC) Siento entrometerme... pero Bola ha contestado en en la página de usuario, no en la de discusión XD — @ Chixpy 20:08 11 dic 2008 (UTC) Vale, un pin para mi. Vaya despiste garrafal--Bola (discusión) 22:02 11 dic 2008 (UTC) Ayuda de wikia Por mi encantada de colaborar en la ayuda de wikia, aunque me gustaría saber si va a haber algo de organización del trabajo o cada uno va a ir a su bola. En cualquier caso, lo bueno de ser profe es que... se acercan vacaciones!!! Voy a tener tiempo de jugar y de colaborar por aqui dentro de poco :) --Ceriwden 17:42 12 dic 2008 (UTC) :Como anda el tema de traducir la ayuda de wikia? He estado algo desconectada (muy ocupada) estos últimos dias, y como tenía que ser algo coordinado estoy a la espera de saber como nos repartimos el trabajo.--Ceriwden 09:34 24 dic 2008 (UTC) Necesito tu ayuda Hola. Vengo a informarte de un problema en la wiki de Fórmula 1, ya que existe un bug, cuando yo voy a borrar una página. Espero tu respuesta. Saludos. Diegusjaimes (Cuantos cuentos cuento) 02:53 24 dic 2008 (UTC) :Aquí la puedes ver. Diegusjaimes (Cuantos cuentos cuento) 02:53 24 dic 2008 (UTC) Hola bola, q hay? bueno, te venia a hablar del proyecto impulsado por Gangster Tommy, acerca de hacer la historia del mes es una idea que a mi me parecio genial! de cada mes poner en la portada una historia destacada al igual como lo hay de articulo y mision destacada... pues queria saber tu opinion y asi empezar con algo bueno en el 2009! y de paso desearte un feliz 2009! saludos-- 15:17 31 dic 2008 (UTC) Idea Hola Bola. He estado pensando en algo para potenciar algunos wikis españoles... pero no estoy seguro de si usar el foro.. ¿Se puede crear un tema así para una idea? 21:21 31 dic 2008 (UTC) :Nah, decidí tomar la iniciativa: Forum:Traducción masiva. Espero que opines. 21:30 31 dic 2008 (UTC) Mi nueva wiki Hola de nuevo Bola, he enviado una solicitud de una nueva wiki de humor, que se llama La Frikipedia, será identica a la otra Frikipedia, lo que pasa que esta será de Wikia y tendrá forma y políticas diferentes y le idearé varios puestos a través del MediaWiki. Espero que esta vez reviseis la solicitud más rapido que la última vez... Y da igual que exista otra wiki de humor en españo, admitidme mi solicitud, mi wiki tendra politicas normas diferentes y un humor diferente al de otras wikis. EMD 19:16 2 ene 2009 (UTC) : Desestimada --Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión) en WikiDex 10:42 3 ene 2009 (UTC) Términos de uso Hola! Ha actualizado los Términos de uso y han agregado un artículo aparte sobre la w:Privacy Policy. Tendrías que actualizar w:c:messaging:MediaWiki:Monaco-footer-wikia-links/es para que la política de protección de datos apunte allí. Y, por qué no, actualizar el texto de algunos enlaces que está en inglés. --Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión) en WikiDex 12:00 6 ene 2009 (UTC) : Ups, olvida lo que te he dicho. Acabo de darme cuenta que están traducidos, y simplemente no se usa ese, sino el inglés :S --Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión) en WikiDex 12:02 6 ene 2009 (UTC) Traducciones Hola de nuevo, Bola. Hoy he traducido 2 páginas en Ayuda, pero.. estaba en duda con algunos enlaces, me gustaría que vieras sobretodo los enlaces de lo que hice, a ver si está de acuerdo con lo que tienes en el mapa o no. Algunas cosas no estaban en el mapa, y solo lo he utilizado para la segunda página que creé, así que la primera debería estar llena de fallos xD 19:40 6 ene 2009 (UTC) Checkuser Hola Bola, me preguntaba porque en mi wiki no puedo hacer a nadie Verificador de usuarios, ¿Qué es un permiso especial como el de staff o helper o puede un usuario de un wiki serlo? Es que yo quiero serlo en mi wiki, si quieres por favor hazme checkuserd de esta esta wiki (yo soy el actual propietario, ya que el fundador no está activo, asi que yo soy el que se ocupa de la web), quiero ser checkuser porque estoy dudando de si mis usuarios son solo un usuario con muchas cuentas o son distintos, y además algúnas Ips han estado vandalizando y quiero saber si alguna de mis usuarios es alguna de esas Ips que se ha registrado, y también quiero serlo para controlar mejor el vandalismo en mi wiki, (porejemplo: si bloqueo a alguien y ese alguien crea otra cuenta, ect) hazme checkuser '''sólo de mi wiki, no de wikia entera, es que si tus permisos pueden hacerme o si quieres o nó. Pero de igual manera gracias... EMD 23:56 7 ene 2009 (UTC) Quitar admin Hola, un usuario que le he hecho administrador en mi wiki ni ha querido y no esta contento con su rango, así que me ha dicho que me ponga en contacto con algún miembro de wikia para que le quiten los permisos, el usuario es Chixpy, por si no me crees, vé a preguntarle, el mísmo me lo ha dicho, asi que quitadle los permisos porque el quieres que se los quitemos. Saludos EMD 22:06 9 ene 2009 (UTC) Aclaracion mi wiki sobre Ben 10 dara oportunidad a los usuarios de Crear sua aliens libremente para que no cometan vandalismo en las paginas originales de Ben 10.--Bentenny10 18:10 17 ene 2009 (UTC) Patrullamiento Hola Bola, te lo digo por aquí por si acaso, ya que ahora mismo no puedo ir al MSN.. pero igual luego te aviso. Es solo algo que venía pensando desde hace un tiempo, viendo los cambios recientes. Como hay muchos usuarios que se empeñan en crear páginas que no tienen nada que ver, subir archivos que no tienen nada que ver y etcétera, y los únicos sysops de la central en español sois tú y Zuirdj: ¿Podrías hacerme admin aquí también? Es solo que puedo ser útil a la hora de borrar páginas/archivos no relacionados y hacer tareas de bot, como bien sabrás. Bueno, a ver que piensas. 16:08 19 feb 2009 (UTC) Injusticia de un usuario Hola Bola. No quería hablarte de esto pero es algo importante. En la wiki de Fórmula 1 Diego Jaimes está bloqueando a todos los usuarios que hayan editado en la GTA wiki, es decir, no les permite la entrada. :Si no te identificas no podré ayudarte.--Bola (discusión) 13:05 22 feb 2009 (UTC) Perdona que no me identifique, pero es que no estoy utilizando mi equipo y no quiero que los datos queden grabados. :Lástima, si no te identificas no podré ayudarte, es una lástima 190.25.165.207-190.25.48.122, pero bueno, si no quieres dar tus datos eres libre, aunque por supuesto tampoco podré ayudarte.--Bola (discusión) 19:04 22 feb 2009 (UTC) No se puede encontrar con el servidor Hola Bola. Mi Wiki dice lo siguiente varias veces: La página Web solicitada no está disponible en este momento. Puede que el sitio Web tenga problemas técnicos o que necesite ajustar la configuración de su explorador. ¿Por qué razón? (Uso Internet Explorer 6.0) Benfutbol10 Ben 10 Wiki 14:35 13 mar 2009 (UTC) (esta wiki) Muchas gracias Gracias por tus palabras. La verdad es que el wiki español estaba un poco dejado y me dolía verlo así. Siempre que el trabajo me deja actualizo cosas y añado otras, aunque por lo que veo en los registros estoy yo sólo. Te tomo la palabra y contaré contigo cuando necesite ayuda. Lo de ser administrador estaría bien para poder editar la banda de la izquierda, porque los menús están mal y poder bloquear contenido que en teoría no se debería poder editar. De nuevo muchas gracias, ¡un saludo! Kotoha 14:50 20 mar 2009 (UTC) :Hola. Gracias por tu ayuda, creo que de momento con este nuevo rango tengo suficiente para poder seguir editando el sitio. Un saludo y buen fin de semana. --Kotoha 17:15 27 mar 2009 (UTC) es.dofus Hola yo soy el admin en en.dofus. Debido a que EN es el mas completo siempre que puedo voy y me paseo por el dofus ES para tratar de checar la lista de recientes y revertir el vandalismo que lamentablemente esta de 20 vandalismos por 1 edicion positiva. OXXXomarXXXO y Mithriel son los unicos activos pero a diferentes horas y por lapsos muy cortos de tiempo ultimamente mas que nada se la han pasado borrando contenidos que me la paso dejandoles marcados, y veo dificil que se organizen para tu solicitud --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 00:46, 22 marzo 2009 (UTC) ::En si, debido a ti le deje un msg al matematico para que me hiciera sysops y si se va a ir definitivamente que me deje o deje a alguien como burocrata, mas que nada es que los admins no aplican baneos y protecciones excepto en casos algo extremos, lamentablemente el vandalismo es producto de la mentalidad de mucho chamaco que entra y como el juego esta accesible en espaniol y el wiki no esta completo se ponen a hacer tonterias, lamentablemente creo que otros idiomas del dofus.wikia pueden estar sufriendo lo mismo pero no los he revisado aparte es dificil sin conocer el idioma xD --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 13:31, 22 marzo 2009 (UTC) :Muchas gracias, en los proximos dias hablare con ellos para ver si nos podemos organizarnos, porque ahorita ando ocupando limpiando las imagenes en el dofus en ingles y tratando de afinar mi update masivo a codigo javascrip para en.dofus y guildopedia.wikia tambien lo implementare para el es.dofus, tambien ando ajustando un css para el en.dofus pero ando mirando de cerca al es.dofus y ando deteniendo el vandalismo en seco aplicando baneos de 1 semana para todo vandal y asi los que aporten se empiezen a resaltar. Aunque ya vi a varios intentando hacer vandalizaciones sutiles pero weno espero contactarte pronto --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 11:18, 24 marzo 2009 (UTC) Re: Pokémon favortito No es mala idea. Podrías incluir los que tenemos de destacados este mes, que encontrarás en w:c:es.pokemon:WikiDex:Pokémon_Destacado#Marzo. Por cierto, el artículo del "pingüino emperador" no lo he encontrado en Inciclopedia. Saludos, --Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión) en WikiDex 18:07 22 mar 2009 (UTC) Kotoha @ FFXIclopedia Hola! I don't speak Spanish, but I understand you speak English too, so I apologize for not posting a message in Spanish for you. I am Ganiman, the Sysop of FFXIclopedia. I promoted Kotoha to what we call a "Jr Sysop" on the Spanish FFXIclopedia wiki. JR Sysop is a role we had created before we merged our wikis into Wikia. It has many of the same abilities as the Sysop role, so that should be enough to help out Kotoha. If you could please leave him a message on his talk page letting him know of the promotion that would be very helpful. Gracias! --Ganiman 18:36 26 mar 2009 (UTC) RE: Sorry, but i have problems in my account diego jaimes. i can't login, because say "your password is incirrect". --Diegusjaimes 23:37 30 mar 2009 (UTC) Spotlights Saludos! Hemos estado editando la wikia en español http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com de Mortal Kombat, ya vamos para las 600 páginas quisiera saber por favor, cómo puede la wikia de Mortal Kombat en español ser una wikia destacada asi como wikidex, grand theft auto etc, muchas gracias y saludos :)--[[Usuario:AndreaGardea|'Andrea Gardea]] 04:41 10 abr 2009 (UTC) Nueva Página He creado la página de Videojuegos de la sección Hubs pero no se si quedó bien porque me basé de la página inglés. Por lo de los spotlights, gracias por tu respuesta, es que estaría genial que las wikias que tienen más artículos o más ediciones sean wikias destacadas del mes y asi pero la verdad la última palabra la tienen ustedes, si la página de Videojuegos quedó bien podría actualizar las demás para que no se vean vacías. Ah y de nuevo gracias.--[[Usuario:AndreaGardea|'Andrea Gardea]] 22:36 10 abr 2009 (UTC) Ayuda urgente en Ayuda de Wikia Hola Bola, Ayuda de Wikia se ha quedado sola durante unos días y ha caído en el caos. Para empezar con la portada, no sé que más habrán hecho los vándalos. He hecho arreglos provisionales, hasta que tú puedas intervenir. Se trata de revertir el cambio de Uberfuzzy, http://ayuda.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Mainpage&action=history. Después, habría que borrar Bienvenidos_al_mundo_del_rol!!, y Ayuda:Portada. El historial de la portada original está en Medellin. Restaurar ahí y ya luego trasladar. Gracias, y un saludo, --Profesor Pokémon ~ Tú dirás 12:05 11 abr 2009 (UTC) PD: Aquello que se comentó de bloquear la edición cuando se completase, si va estar sola quizá sea mejor bloquear ya la edición y el que quiera ayudar que se apunte en algún sitio. :Gracias a ti por la limpieza. No sabía que estabas de vacaciones, eso explica un poco más la situación. Un saludo, --Profesor Pokémon ~ Tú dirás 14:38 11 abr 2009 (UTC) Pregunta hola que es un usuario que solo edita solo para tener mas ediciones SimsWiki Hola Bola, estuve trabajando en el wiki de Los Sims y parece abandonado. En realidad no puedo garantizar que el administrador no visite nunca su wiki. El problema es el siguiente: hay tres usuarios que han participado en el wiki además de mí. No sé cual de ellos es el administrador (el wiki no tiene pagina de administrador, comunidad, staff o algo parecido) y ninguno tiene página de usuario por lo que no puedo contactarme con ellos por este medio. Buscando encontré el canal de YouTube de uno de estos usuarios y le deje un mensaje por este medio pero nunca contestó. Lo que quería pedirte es si podías facilitarme la información del administrador del wiki para contactarlo, o de no ser posible, que se me dieran permisos de administrador para encargarme yo mismo del wiki. Salce 03:42 19 abr 2009 (UTC) No responde el e-mail El domingo le envié el e-mail a Maxiscity como me sugeriste para preguntarle porque está abandonado su wiki de Los Sims y aún no respondió. Sé que no paso mucho tiempo y hay muchos motivos posibles para que no responda pero estuve trabajando mucho en el wiki y me gustaría tener los derechos de administrador para editar la apariencia. Maxiscity seguirá siendo administrador y burócrata y siempre que quiera puede volver y ocuparse del wiki. Teniendo en cuenta que no editó ni un solo artículo desde que creó el wiki no creo que le importe que yo haya hecho algunos cambios cuando vuelva. De todas formas entiendo si hace falta esperar un poco más para ver si responde. De paso quería hacerte una pregunta porque la ayuda oficial de Wikia no es muy completa. Lo que quería saber es si puedo borrar artículos en el wiki de Los Sims porque creé una artículo por error. No veo la opción por ningun lado. Tal vez haga falta ser administrador para borrar artículos.--Salce 19:28 3 may 2009 (UTC) Usuario Trébol Hola Bola, hay un usuario que esta participando muy activamente en el wiki. Creó varios artículos y plantillas y me pidió ser administrador. Parece que dispone de más tiempo que yo y tiene buenas intenciones así que sugiero que sea administrador como yo. Además está más metido en la "comunidad de fans" de Los Sims por lo que le va a resultar más facil conseguir gente que quiera participar en el wiki.--Salce 19:28 3 may 2009 (UTC) Actualizado: leí tu respuesta. Sí, nombralo administrador del wiki como a mí. Confio en él. De todas formas si veo que tiene algun comportamiento que vaya en contra del wiki puedo avisarte y le quitas el rango ¿no?. Supongo que normalmente un administrador no puede pedir al staff de Wikia que le quiten el rango a otro administrador, tiene que hablarlo con el burócrata, pero como el burocrata de sims wiki está desaparecido...--Salce 21:49 3 may 2009 (UTC) Las opciones de bienvenida He visto las nuevas opciones de mediawiki para dar la bienvenida automáticamente a los nuevos usuarios. He editado las páginas correspondientes y creo que está bien hecho, pero me gustaría probarlo. Lo que pasa es que lo único que se me ocurre para probarlo es crear un "usuario fantasma" y hacer una edición, y no me parece correcto del todo a no ser que luego se pueda borrar este usuario (las ediciones que se hagan como prueba ya se que se pueden borrar). ¿Hay alguna otra manera de probar si funciona correctamente? ¿Si creo un usuario fantasma (o más, si a la primera veo que no está todo bien y necesito hacer más pruebas) se puede borrar luego? Gracias por todo por adelantado.--Ceriwden 06:52 29 abr 2009 (UTC) :Gracias, ya había leido tu respuesta. Como que esto avisa, da igual donde me contestes ;) :De momento no he creado ningún usuario. Dos de mis hijos no tienen, o sea que supongo que si necesito hacer pruebas les crearé usuarios a ellos y siempre pueden ser útiles más adelante. :Gracias por todo :) --Ceriwden 19:57 3 may 2009 (UTC) Tu novela Wiki ¡Hola, Bola! Yo vengo aquí por mi nuevo Wiki (ni tan nuevo). Se llama Tu novela Wiki. La verdad tengo muchas dudas sobre el Wiki. Aquí te listaré de las que me acuerde, y, si tienes tiempo, por favor ayúdame: * ¿Cómo agrego y quito interwikis? * ¿Cómo puedo agregar namespaces o modificar los ya existentes? * ¿Se pueden modificar los permisos de usuarios? ¿Cómo? * ¿Cómo puedo promocionar mi Wiki (de preferencia gratis)? Es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias, de antemano. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 22:30 30 abr 2009 (UTC) :Muchas gracias, Bola. Sobretodo porque es un trabajo complejo eso de resolver dudas. Le preguntaré a Zuirdj. ¡Saludos, y muchas gracias! --Trébol (Buzón) 02:34 1 may 2009 (UTC) PD: Si necesitas algo... sólo dímelo y veré en qué te puedo ayudar. Problema con las plantillas Hola bola, tengo un pequeño problema. Cuando modificó una plantilla esta no cambia instaneamente en todos los artículos que la utilizan. Tengo que darle a "Editar esta página" y grabar, sin hacer ningun cambio. Recién entonces se ve el artículo con la nueva plantilla ¿esto es normal? ¿se puede evitar de alguna forma? --Salce 18:06 1 may 2009 (UTC) Duda de música Hola, cómo estás? ;D espero que bien, tengo una duda, habrá alguna manera de poner música en los artículos como Wikipedia pero de una forma más sencilla como con los videos?--[[Usuario:AndreaGardea|'Andrea Gardea]] 22:20 3 may 2009 (UTC) : Muchas gracias por aclararme la duda, has de pensar que gorrosilla soy jeje :D es que me intriga las plantillas que usan para reproducir música en wikia pero enlazan a más plantillas... y es un batallaaar... otra duda es, se puede hacer un conteo de las contribuciones de usuarios de manera autómatica, como vi en una página neoseeker (sé que no es lo mismo) de mortal kombat, estaba pensando, si hay una plantilla en la página personal donde se muestren las puntuaciones de los usuarios por sus contribuciones pueden motivarse a contribuir más en la wiki para ser el Número 1 (no se si me entiendas), bueno esa es mi duda ;) un saludo!!--[[Usuario:AndreaGardea|'Andrea Gardea]] 02:53 6 may 2009 (UTC) De nuevo mil mil gracias, eso intentaré y creeme como soy nueva en esto apenas voy checando como es todo el mundo de wikia, hay varias wikias donde el usuario puede poner su porpio avatar (como aqui) y la mayoría son wikias en inglés, ¿a qué se debe?, ¿hay un código para hacer que se puedan crear avatar?--[[Usuario:AndreaGardea|'Andrea Gardea]] 07:24 6 may 2009 (UTC) Messaging ¡Hola!. Perdón por el tocho que te voy a poner aquí. Habría que borrar los siguientes mensajes (si lo crees oportuno), pues los "por defecto" son mejores (están mejor traducidos, incluyen nuevos parámetros, más información o simplemente son muy similares y si algún día actualizan cosas nos perderemos las mejoras): Puedes verlos en http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllMessages * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Cascadeprotected/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Cascadeprotectedwarning/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Category-media-header/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Cite_error_key_str_invalid/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Cite_error_ref_no_input/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Cite_error_ref_no_key/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Cite_error_ref_numeric_key/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Cite_error_ref_too_many_keys/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Cite_error_references_invalid_input/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Cite_error_references_invalid_parameters/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Cite_error_references_invalid_parameters_group/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Cite_error_references_no_text/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Cite_error_stack_invalid_input/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Confirmemail_body/es (no borrar, pero revisar. Se ha agregado el parámetro $5) * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Doubleredirectstext/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Enotif_body/es (no borrar, pero revisar. Se han agregado nuevos parámetros) * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Exporttext/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Fancycaptcha-badlogin/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:File-info/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:File-info-size/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Filedelete-archive-read-only/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Filedelete-current-unregistered/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Filedelete-intro-old/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Filedelete-old-unregistered/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Filedelete-success-old/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Filetype-banned-type/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Multipleupload-text/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Nospecialpagetext/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Rcnote/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Right-torunblocked/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Searchresulttext/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Stf_abuse/es (no borrar, pero revisar. Se ha agregado el parámetro $1) * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Torblock-blocked/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Torblock-desc/es * http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Userrights-nologin/es Saludos, --Ciencia Al Poder (Página de discusión) en WikiDex 20:14 8 may 2009 (UTC) Hola Bola gracias por eso, igual se que es un bot --Pokémon493 20:31 9 may 2009 (UTC) Re:Centro Ahmm sorry por las ediciones, parte de mi trabajo en la wikia en motivar en las ediciones, que no se queden estancadas, por ejemplo, en las ediciones de esta wikia es motivar en cada wikia a superarse como wikia destacada, así los usuarios de cada una de las wikis tendrían más ganas de mejorar su página para aparecer en la página de Hubs, o por ejemplo en Mortal Kombat se creó un sistema de puntuación como en la página en inglés de Halo para motivar a los usuarios a editar artículos y tener ciertos beneficios en la wikia. Pero parte importante es la publicidad, el trabajo debe ser destacado y que varias personas lo vean, el wikia de Lost también debería estar en wikis destacados he visto muy buen trabajo de su parte y muchos artículos, si pudieran más usuarios ver esas wikias destacadas, más usuarios se unirían, pero veo que poner una wikia como destacada es un poquito difícil y por eso quería modificar la página principal de aqui (se que a lo mejor estubo un poco mal sin avisar primero :$ ). Parte importante, pocas wikias en español superan a las de inglés y eso es de nortalo, como WikiDex y obviamente Mortal Kombat, no sé, habría de hacerse una página especial destacando a cada wikia por encima de tantos artículos como: Wikias más grandes o así...Un saludo!!! :D --[[Usuario:AndreaGardea|'Andrea Gardea]] 09:39 12 may 2009 (UTC) :Muy sencillo, todo empieza por el orígen, promocionando las mejores wikias como GTA wiki, WikiDex (como ahora lo están haciendo por eso crecen más), ahora, como los spotlights son lo más parecido a promocionar una wikia, eso ayudaría a más usuarios a contribuír. Ya en Google al estar registrada una página, está aumenta según su número de visitas y al buscar una palabra por ejemplo Kitana, Wikipedia aparecería rápido pero debajo de la página aparecería la wikia para información más exacta, no se si lo dije bien XD.... Otra de las cosas que quisiera contribuír en hacer crecer central wikia, como leía hace días en una página pero no lo encuentro, creo que es la de ayudar a mejorar wiki, pero no empezado porque no se si tenga algún tipo de "derecho" a modificar una página que es más bien para administradores...--[[Usuario:AndreaGardea|'Andrea Gardea]] 10:15 12 may 2009 (UTC) Simpsonspedia Hola Bola, soy FedericoF de la Wikisimpsons en español. Respecto al cambio del skin, nuestra comunidad está de acuerdo [1]. Te agradezco al querer ayudarnos con nuestra wiki. Un saludo. :::::-- 18:03 15 may 2009 (UTC) Ayuda de wikia Estaré encantada de colaborar en el proyecto, pero lo que no quiero es tomar decisiones (estoy un poco harta de tomar decisiones por temas que no tienen nada que ver con Wikia). O sea, si está claro lo que hay que traducir y hay quien se encargue de coordinar, podéis contar conmigo ;) --Ceriwden 16:45 18 may 2009 (UTC) Re:Ayuda de Wikia Con gusto ayudo en lo que pueda, solo como soy nueva en ciertas cosas, solo me gustaría que me dieran una tarea en específico y ayudo. Por ejemplo en ciertas traducciones. :D --[[Usuario:AndreaGardea|'Andrea Gardea]] 02:49 19 may 2009 (UTC) Ehmm entro a Ayuda Wiki y Help Wikia y traduzo para que quede entendible el uso de las wikis?--[[Usuario:AndreaGardea|'Andrea Gardea]] 05:07 20 may 2009 (UTC) Booooooooooooooooooooooooooola!!!!!!!! Hola, quiero que me ayudes en la Super Mario Wiki. Pokémon493 18:25 20 may 2009 (UTC) Mi wikia Gracias por responderme pero aun no entiendo las infobox e intenta pero no puedo hacer que funsione. Y perdoname si no puedo deletrar palabras bien e estado mucho en E.E.U.U que se me esta olvidando el espanol.Perryfan 23:37, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Bola, muchas gracias por ayudarme en los infobox. Ya los entiendo mejor y voy a tratar de hacer una en mi wikia. Otra vez muchas gracias.Perryfan001 23:29, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Duda Hola jeje, oye eso de las traducciones es como lo que hice de tomar info de la wikia en inglés, traducirla y emplearla en la wiki en español? =S como que me retrasé en eso --[[Usuario:AndreaGardea|'Andrea Gardea]] 08:46 26 may 2009 (UTC) Traducciones Ayuda de Wikia Hola, estaré encantado de colaborar en las traducciones de Ayuda de Wikia, pero el sistema no me deja editar dice que no tengo permisos. Un saludo.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 19:17 26 may 2009 (UTC) re: Respondeme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Pokémon493 18:00 29 may 2009 (UTC) :No logro encontrar la pregunta --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 04:15, 30 mayo 2009 (UTC) ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por ayudarme. He hablado con él, y cuando vuelva de trabajar (que ahora no me da tiempo :P) desprotegeré los artículos. Pero me gustaría recuperar las antiguas versiones de Jacob y Billy, porque a mí me gustaban y todas las paginas tienes el mismo estilo. Te pediría por favor que me ayudaras a tener la version que habia antes de que llegara él, porque ya hemos hablado y vamos a seguir editando con aquella version. No la guardé en mi pc y no recuerdo como era. Muchas gracias :) Ayuda Hoal de nuevo, Bola. Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, pero no me salen las opciones que me dicen en el historial del archivo. Solo puedo comparar versiones seleccionadas. Es raro... :S Ayuda Hoal de nuevo, Bola. Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, pero no me salen las opciones que me dicen en el historial del archivo. Solo puedo comparar versiones seleccionadas. Es raro... :S83.53.41.56 11:12 9 jun 2009 (UTC) 2 Incisos en la GTE Hola Bola, te escribo por aquí por que en la GTE tu discusión es muy "rara", y creo que aquí quizás lo veas mejor. Tan solo quería informar acerca de 2 cosas que he vsto por la GTE. Una de ellas es el formato de los autores en las citas.. si te fijas en esto por ejemplo, donde pone ~ Carl Johnson, la fuente se ve realmente pequeña, y es terrible en cada artículo, no sé si te habías fijado. Igual es cosa de mi explorador (Chrome) pero bueno, yo aviso por si acaso, ya me dirás. La otra cosa, era para que vieses la página de proyectos, por que hay una sección "Machinima" que he propuesto desde Febrero, que ya cuenta con varios votos a favor, y quería ver que pensabas acerca ed eso. Hasta luego! 18:05 9 jun 2009 (UTC) :Bueno, más que eso, la verdad es que ya no creo que vaya a ser tan activo para realizar tal proyecto como cuando lo propuse.. así que no sé. De todos modos, sigue siendo una buena idea.. 05:56 10 jun 2009 (UTC) Estoy de acuerdo Hola, Bola, estoy de acuerdo que los usuarios del wiki solucionen sus propios problemas según sus propios criterios. Un abrazo.- --Csuarezllosa 17:00 10 jun 2009 (UTC) :Buenos días, y me dio mucho gusto de saber tu nombre, Antonio Rafael.- -- [[Usuario:Csuarezllosa|''' Csuarezllosa ]] discusión contribuciones 16:03 17 jun 2009 (UTC) Semiprotección de Wikisimpsons Hola, Bola, soy FedericoF, de la Wikisimpsons en español te escribía porque en nuestra wiki estamos haciendo una votación que trata sobre la semiprotección de la misma y me preguntaba si la podrías semiprotejer el día '''lunes 22 de Junio de 2009 si se aprueba el proyecto. (aquí está la votación). Esta mismo mensaje lo escribí en la discusión de Zuirdj, pero me di cuenta que él no está muy activo, hace varios días que no colabora aquí así que te escribí a tí. Ah, por poco lo olvidaba... ¿nos podrías agregar al ES:WIKIA Destacado por favor?, nuestra wiki ya tiene más de 1.000 artículos (para que "nos hagan propaganda"), ya que no tenemos suficientes usuarios y somos muy pocas personas que colaboran. Gracias, esperamos tu respuesta. Un saludo cordial. ::::-- 17:51, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Gracias por tu respuesta. Atte. ::::-- 19:00 15 jun 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola Bola ¿como estas? no te habia visto en la GTE.Trate de poner mi wiki en la lista pero no pude.Saludos...--el mismisimo,Rey Uli 22:03 16 jun 2009 (UTC) :ya esta en Lista de Wikias: Mauna Wiki, gracias.- -- [[Usuario:Csuarezllosa|''' Csuarezllosa ]] discusión contribuciones 18:14 17 jun 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Hola, . Soy Metrox, el burócrata de Metroidover, la wiki de Metroid en español. Bueno, hace poco superamos los 200 artículos y tenemos más de 100 artículos íntegros (que no son esbozos), por lo que me interesa el tema del spotlight o ES.WIKIA Destacado. Ya dejé un mensaje a Zuirdj en su página de discusión, pero también te informo a ti, para tener un poco más de información, puesto que sueles estar más activo. Sé que hay que añadir la solicitud a una lista de tareas de Zuirdj, pero creo que lo haces tu. Bueno, gracias y saludos.--'''Metrox (Discusión|·|En Metroidover) 02:43 17 jun 2009 (UTC) ::Hola, Antonio, yo también estoy pidiendo por el "Es.Wikia Destacado" o "Spotlight" para mi Literatura Wiki que tiene 661 artículos creciendo todos los días. Gracias.- -- [[Usuario:Csuarezllosa|''' Csuarezllosa ]] discusión contribuciones 16:40 17 jun 2009 (UTC) :Gracias. Si, la falta de editores (puesto que solo somos unos tres o cuatro activos, también hay alguno que otro que pasa de vez en cuando) ha hecho que sea difícil crecer. Bueno, gracias y saludos.--'''Metrox (Discusión|·|En Metroidover) 19:19 17 jun 2009 (UTC) Espero pueda verificar lo de http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Spotlights y considerar con el staff sobre esas peticiones, lo de http://es.cineteca.wikia.com si es un enorme proyecto y serviría mucho el Spotlight para promoverlo. --Chris Pontius 12:47 19 jun 2009 (UTC) Los infobox no son lo mio Lei lo que me pusiste y me lio y abrio la mente al mismo tiempo pero no me sale ayudame a acer uno XD cuando puedas saludos. Jaeden Cuenta Cuentos 17:29 20 jun 2009 (UTC) Menú expansible Hola Antonio. Algunos usuarios de Metroidover me han dicho que están intersados en las firmas personalizables, principalmente en esas que, al poner el mouse encima, muestran un texto al lado. Bien, estuve viendo que no sólo requiere la creación de "Plantilla:Expansible", sino también cambios en el Common.css. Analicé dichos cambios ("Menú expansible") en otras wikis (incluyendo Grand Theft Auto Encyclopedia e intenté hacer algo parecido en Metroidover; no funcionó. Intenté entonces copiar todo el código CSS referido a ese menú expansible al Common.css de Metroidover. Después hice las plantillas. No funcionó. La verdad, ya no tengo ni idea de como se hace, y ya que en GTA Encyclopedia lo tienen bien configurado, mi pregunta entonces es ¿cómo se hace?. Gracias de antemano, y saludos.--'Metrox' (Discusión|·|En Metroidover) 01:26 21 jun 2009 (UTC) :Muchísimas gracias, ya funcionan.--'Metrox' (Discusión|·|En Metroidover) 23:14 22 jun 2009 (UTC) Banner Acabé de actualizar el banner de MK si "es.wikia..." y del tamaño 200x75px no se si faltaría algo más, creí que era un requisito tener el logo de Wikia destacada como los demás...--[[Usuario:Wildboyz|'Wildboyz']] 03:11 22 jun 2009 (UTC) :Perdón un poco la confusión pero tiene que se exactamente la imágen anterior pero sin lo de "es.wikia"? o puede ser otra con un espacio un poco más en blanco? --[[Usuario:Wildboyz|'Wildboyz']] 08:45 22 jun 2009 (UTC) ::Listo :) es que como verás no soy muy bueno en editar imagenes jeje por eso se me hace un poco difícil hacer el mismo banner pero sin el "es.wikia" y que quede exactamente igual, subí otro dejando un espacio considerable y es de 200x75px no se si ese pueda ser el indicado no se como lo veas XD, gracias por aclararme las dudas --[[Usuario:Wildboyz|'Wildboyz']] 09:41 22 jun 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah! Es Scorpion, tomamos al "personaje más popular" de una imagen del juego reciente, la verdad hay otro de Mileena que quedó en segundo lugar (puedes checarlo aqui si gustas pero creeme está... algo exagerado XD --[[Usuario:Wildboyz|'Wildboyz']] 10:35 22 jun 2009 (UTC) Dudas Un par de dudas, bastantes xD Hola he creado una narupedia o.opara rellenar informacion sobre naruto y msi dudas son: 1. ¿como cambio las barras del menu principal (las de debajo del buscador) lo busque y busque y con lo que encontre n oem entero.. xD asique si pudieran explicarlo para que me enterara ien gracias ^^ 2. las categorias o como se llame eso iniciales, en mi caso y creo que en el de todos sale: Plantillas generales y plantillas de imagenes, se pueden ¿borrar/editar? ya que no consigo editarlas y menos borrarlas, ademas que quiero que esten pero con otros nombres y como pongo articulos dentro de eso ._. 3. Monaco, mas o menos se lo que es, es pa personalizar la wiki al 100% o eso creo, pero.. ¿como se hace? yo en preferencias encontre: Use Awesome / LeanMonaco pero le doy al cuadrado y a guardar y luego lo unico que pasa es salirme el estilo parecido al de esta pag, pero lo que quiero es cambiarlo retocarlo ponerle imgs a los lados yesas cosas xD Bueno si me pueden contestar.. y si no me equiboco las cuentas de una wiki sirben para todas asiq por fabro podrian enviarmelo en un mensaje o lgo como uno que me mandaron en el que benia el link aqui estaria muy agradecido ^^ ahh otra cosa, me acabo de fijar que mi mensaje aparece enciam de un cuadradito en el que simplemente cliqueas al nombre de algo y te lleba hay, 1. como bajo ahora mi mensaje pa bajo xD y 2 ¿com ose ponen esos cuadraditos? xD :por favor siempre añade al final de la pagina, hasta arriba son los temas mas viejos. :# Sabes ingles? Sabes sobre CSS? :# No se a cuales te refieres podrias ser mas explicito? :# Esas apariencias estan en beta, creo que las preferencias estan activadas pero no estan activos en los wikis, tendria que investigarte pero visualmente es igual al monaco solo que están haciendo mejoras al código :Se edita la pagina manualmente y se hace el cambio llevando el texto hasta abajo, esos cuadritos son agregados automáticamente por el software de mediawiki se puede crear un codigo JS que agregue uno o varios cuadritos pero requiere conocimientos de JS para poder manipularlos y claro saber que quieres hacer con ese cuadrito : --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 18:31, 22 junio 2009 (UTC) Question! Hola mi estimado, he tenido una duda desde hace tiempo y no se porque nunca pregunté :S he visto varias wikias donde en la parte de la izquierda tienen un recuadro de los wikis en diversos idiomas ¿cómo podría poner ese recuadro? o también uno donde muestre los sitios webs sugeridos. He leído sobre las páginas de mediawiki...pero no se cual pueda ser XD --[[Usuario:Wildboyz|'Wildboyz']] 10:03 23 jun 2009 (UTC) :Gracias, me sirvió de mucho ;) --[[Usuario:Wildboyz|'Wildboyz']] 12:34 24 jun 2009 (UTC) Cerámica Gracias Bola, por la felicitaciones. En realidad el trabajo es de mucha más personas, yo hago mas que nada de "redactor", la parte artesana de toda la wiki, es de mis amigos que formamos un foro, el de cerámica de Manises. Un sincero abrazo, y devuelvo las felicitaciones, ya que en Wikia si que estáis realizando un excelente trabajo al permitirnos nuestras excentricidades..... Salud. --kidoma 05:17 27 jun 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola Antonio. Pasaba para preguntarte como va el tema de los spotlight. Me he pasado cada vez que puedo por la página del tema pero no he visto nada nuevo. Saludos.--'Metrox' (Discusión|·|En Metroidover) 14:31 3 jul 2009 (UTC) Administración en los wikis creados Hola Bola, pasaba para decirte que un usuario me está pidiendo ser administrador en Prince of Persia Wiki, y estaba a punto de darle el cargo, sin embargo. dice que no sabe de códigos wiki. No sé si podría enseñarle todo en tan poco tiempo para ser admin, no hay ninguna manera de hacer con que aprenda? Le diría que mirase Ayuda, pero tampoco está lo suficientemente completo como para aprenda.. no sé. Alguna sugerencia? Por cierto, es muy complicado eso de encontrar administradores.. con el de POP puede que sea fácil, pero con los otros.. no existen comunidades online donde preguntar! D: 16:08 3 jul 2009 (UTC) Ayuda para la Prince of Persia Wiki Hola bola quiero que me digas porfavor como se borran categorias vacias que no se utilizan para nada y ayudan a que la wiki este en desorden.Estaba ordenado la wiki esta mañana y me di cuenta de ello: muchas categorias que no se utilizan. por favor dime como borrarlas para que la wiki este mas ordenada. a otra cosa me puedes enseñar algo de los codigos wiki primero una definición porfavor de lo que son los codigos wiki. te espero (en mi pagina de discusion. Mohamedoc 16:43 3 jul 2009 (UTC)Mohamedoc Como va Bola!! Pasaba por aca para ver como iba la lista de los Spotlights y queria saber cuanto tiempo mas podria demorar, además queria saber como funciona lo de los Spotlights, ya que Metroidover necesita urgente el Spotlight para poder prosperar, ya que no posee una buena cantidad de usuarios activos. Espero que me respondas pronto y gracias por tu atención. Prime H (Contáctame|·|En Metroidover) 18:24 3 jul 2009 (UTC) Namespace Hola, me gustaría saber a quien tengo que acudir para colocar en la wiki de final fantasy en español un nuevo namespace que se llame Guía.. ante todo gracias. Salud!--Cheke 15:35 4 jul 2009 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la cita. Realmente no recordaba haber hecho algo así pero tenía mis dudas; reconozco que cuando tenía el usuario Davichito era un poco conflictivo. Algo he aprendido de netiquette en todo este tiempo (espero). En esa época yo trataba de comprender el por qué de las copias de Wikipedia... claro, no de una manera asertiva, como se puede notar en dicho Shout Box, que además es bastante impersonal. Le explico mi motivación para dicho comentario: cuando llego a una wikia, analizo la calidad de ésta con varios parámetros: uno de ellos es mirar qué tanto porcentaje hay de artículos propios y qué porcentaje viene de Wikipedia. Usualmente no me uno a comunidades con artículos de Wikipedia porque para eso mejor voy y edito directamente allí. Es mi opinión personal y mis criterios, que los demás pueden no compartir. En ese tiempo, yo consideraba el Shout box como una especie de chat (y parece que eso es) y... bueno, cuando usted mencionaba mi actitud en otras wikis, pensé que se refería a páginas de discusión o foros, en las que me tomo más tiempo para organizar mis pensamientos en un todo coherente y en el que no lanzo comentarios al aire de esa manera. Bueno, en esta ocasión yo pedí pruebas, me las dio y estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, como el shout box es un chat, si alguna vez he dicho algo similar en #wikia-es o #wikia, se supone que citar eso tendría diferente efecto. Lo dije en la shout box de Wikia y sé que cometí un error. Tal vez si hubiera existido algo como los actuales blogs, hubiera utilizado eso (en ese momento), ya que lo que se cita es más como si yo estuviera hablando conmigo mismo, cosa que tiendo a hacer. Me agrada que haya investigado esto a fondo y encontrado cuando dije oficialmente que era Davichito y esas cosas. Tomo en cuenta las críticas constructivas y entiendo el asunto de Wikipedia. Mi comentario de "me uno si no hay muchos artículos de wikipedia" era un chiste, obviamente (aunque es mi opinión personal, también). Después de todo lo que había dicho en el foro, había que suavizarlo con un chiste (malo, al parecer). Parece que, como me sucede a veces, la intención no cuenta para nada y el efecto deseado es el contrario... en fin. >Tal vez lo he malinterpretado, pero pones como requisito que no haya muchos artículos de Wikipedia, como si fuese algo malo. Requisito para mí. Mi error fue poner mi opinión personal en un foro. Creo que todos tenemos ciertos criterios para unirnos o no a una comunidad wiki. En particular, yo reviso que los artículos estén bien escritos, haya buena ortografía, una categorización correcta, que no haya conflictos pendientes, etc., cosas de sentido común y otros requerimientos de calidad que sólo me interesan a mí. Reconozco que muchas veces pongo mi opinión donde no me la piden, como allí, pero como vi que todos ponían un comentario... Y repito, no veamos las cosas como "malo" o "bueno". No me gusta ver en blanco y negro. Para mí lo de copiar de wikipedia es algo que no comparto por muchas razones, pero eso no significa que sea "malo". Es muy simplista decir eso. Simplemente, no lo considero apropiado (yo no lo haría, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario). Mi opinión personal, de nuevo. Reemplazo esa etiqueta de "malo" (que nunca dije o no recuerdo, no suelo emplear dicho término) con: no me gusta pegar de Wikipedia porque vengo a Wikia a crear nuevo contenido, algunos artículos de Wikipedia en español tienen bastantes errores de ortografía y gramaticales (problema que no se ve en Wikipedia en inglés o francés), algunas veces el contenido de Wikipedia en español es simplemente una copia textual de textos con copyright o traducción de otros, me disgusta tener que remover la miríada de enlaces que quedan en rojo al trasladarlos a una wiki, me molesta quitar o subir las imágenes de allí, las categorías, etc. Y si voy a mejorar el artículo tomado de Wikipedia sería bueno alterarlo también en Wikipedia... allá hay muchos más usuarios y se reciben críticas constructivas, correcciones de estilo, etc... En fin, cuando estoy en Wikia estoy en Wikia y cuando edito en Wikipedia estoy allí. Espero que esto aclare de una vez por todas que nunca dije algo simple como "pegar de Wikipedia es malo". Es un asunto que he pensado largamente, desde que fundé algunas wikis y tuve que tomar una decisión con respecto a eso. En parqués sí copié el contenido, por ejemplo. Si creyera que es "malo" no lo habría hecho. Es un tema que hay que analizar caso por caso en cada wiki. Por ejemplo, en Literatura y en Arte lo analizamos a fondo y decidimos no copiar de Wikipedia. En otros sitios hacen debates similares y escogen copiar de allí. Es cuestión de políticas internas de cada sitio. Cuando he querido mencionar el tema en wikis "ajenas", he planteado simplemente que citen la fuente, como ya mencioné en mis comentarios en el foro. Ahora respondo a "¿Realmente cuál es tu actitud cuando vas a otros wikis?" Repito que los dos ejemplos citados no son una actitud sistemática. En el tiempo del comentario en la Shout box... tal vez estaba molesto y agotado, en general, por problemas en Literatura wiki, en una discusión que nos tomó bastante tiempo (precisamente una violación sistemática del GFDL al no citar las fuentes y múltiples violaciones de copyright, por lo que había estudiado el tema a fondo, junto con el usuario VálvulaUno, experto en leyes) y que terminó con la destitución de un administrador y mi nombramiento como burócrata por parte del miembro del staff Zuirdj. Obviamente, no es una justificación ni nada por el estilo, pero trato de poner mi actuación en contexto ya que, como trataré de mostrar, es algo atípico en mí. Mi actitud cuando voy a otros wikis es unirme al proyecto cuando considero que estoy de acuerdo con las políticas, manual de estilo, etc. Creo que no hace falta decir que no soy un cyber bully ni nada por el estilo (ya me habrían bloqueado en Wikia o Wikipedia, imagino). Entiendo que muchas veces juzgamos por el peor comportamiento de una persona, aún si éste es atípico o temporal. Mi actitud al ir a otras wikis puede verificarse en las wikis que me interesaron cuando tenía la cuenta Davichito y en las que edito actualmente. Cito ejemplos: *He creado 4 wikis, en las que no ha habido quejas (que yo sepa) sobre el manejo que les he dado: ver w:c:Parqués, w:c:Battletoads, w:c:Ficciones, w:c:Ciencia ficción. *En Fiction Wikia fui hecho administrador y he escrito dos novelas (de ciencia ficción) en colaboración en inglés (la segunda va por 90.000 palabras) y múltiples historias. *Adopté Literatura, luego Zuird me hizo burócrata allí y un usuario comentó que yo era el burócrata idóneo para dicha wiki. Considero que eso fue ganar la confianza de los usuarios. *En Wiki Arte fui hecho administrador y me he llevado bien con la comunidad. Considero que he contribuido bastante y entre los tres usuarios activos estamos construyendo un sitio bastante interesante. *Fui hecho administrador en w:c:asimov, w:c:literature (la cual ayudé a "revivir" en un momento en que no había casi usuarios activos), traté de revivir w:c:biology, con resultados infructuosos y con la cuenta Davichito colaboré en una miríada de sitios, como w:c:kaliman, w:c:futuro (en la que ayudé al fundador a comenzar la wiki), etc. Mi mejor referencia creo que son los usuarios con los que he trabajado. Me da la impresión que no creen que yo haya llegado a sembrar cizaña, a criticar sin argumentos o a alterar el funcionamiento de la comunidad. Me siento un poco extraño lanzándome "flores", cosa que nunca hago, pero traté de responder a su pregunta de qué busco al ir a otros wikis. Otros wikis para mí significa un sitio que no sea "Fiction wikia", mi wikia favorita, la que siempre recomiendo a todo el mundo como la mejor wiki que he visto en Wikia. La comunidad y los administradores hicieron que esa wiki brillara y tenemos mucho contenido de calidad en todos los géneros y tipos de ficción. En fin, así es como yo lo veo... Tal vez por errores que yo haya cometido en el pasado o malentendidos se pueda pensar que no es mi interés colaborar en las wikis. Sin embargo, dudo que las más de 9000 ediciones que hice en un año con la cuenta Davichito hayan sido sólo para generar discusiones o buscar problemas en "otras wikis" (y sé que el número de ediciones no implica calidad de ningún modo). Creo que esta es la primera y última vez que resumo lo que he hecho en Wikia, pero espero que tenga el efecto deseado de demostrar que no busco problemas en otras wikis intencionalmente y que lo sucedido en esos 2 o 3 casos fue un error por apresurarme y no haber expresado mi pensamiento de una forma calmada, educada y meditada. Pido disculpas si me extendí de nuevo pero yo siempre considero que es mejor dejar las cosas bastante claras. Reconozco que la forma en que argumenté en el foro de los Spotlights no fue la correcta y tal vez ni siquiera era el lugar para tratar de entender la motivación de los usuarios para importar de Wikipedia, cosa que yo he hecho en w:c:parqués, debido a que yo redacté el artículo principal en Wikipedia y, para no reescribirlo, tuve que tomarlo de Wikipedia, con la respectiva atribución. Creo que con esto finalizamos esta discusión, a no ser que haya más que decir. Por mi parte, trataré de no volver a mencionarle este tema. Espero que podamos colaborar usted y yo en asuntos más productivos que un diálogo como éste que hemos tenido. En particular, aprovecho para pedirle su opinión sobre Ficciones. Es una wiki que dejé casi abandonada hace tiempos y tengo intención de "revivirla". Por lo tanto, me vendrían bien sugerencias sobre la portada, la organización, etc. Dicha wiki ha tenido una comunidad de más de 5 usuarios y sería bueno tomar medidas para mejorar el sitio para atraer más y que sea una comunidad. Y bueno, no suelo decir esto pero, todos cometemos errores alguna vez. No es una excusa ni nada por el estilo pero me canso de tener que explicar mis actos cuando ya he pedido disculpas y he dado el asunto por terminado con las personas involucradas. Esto ya se parece a un juicio, jajaja (es chiste). P.S. Una preguntita: ¿hay un log de la Shout box o una forma de recuperar conversaciones pasadas? A veces me han dado enlaces a sitios web pero después se pierden. Bueno, tal vez se reciclen los mensajes o sólo miembros de Wikia puedan acceder a ellos. Ahora veo que mis mensajes todavía son visibles allí. --Davinci - talk 23:19 4 jul 2009 (UTC) :Perdón por molestar... vi el sumario de edición: "Algún día conseguiré que escribas un comentario indexándolo y sin destrozar otros comentarios, estoy seguro!!! jeje". :¿Qué es destrozar un comentario? ¿Citarlo para luego responder? Si es eso, es algo que aprendí en Wikiversity y en los chats, donde a veces se cita exactamente explícitamente la frase a la que se planea responder, para ser más específicos. Olvido indexar, sí pero no entiendo qué es destrozar. Para mí, es ir punto por punto por los temas que más atrajeron mi atención. Y si eso es destrozar, entonces destrocé su sumario, jajaja. --Davinci - talk 23:37 4 jul 2009 (UTC) Logo Hola Bola tu que eres helper en wikia ¿Como le hago para cambiar el logo de Mauna Wiki? ayudame a crearme uno o ¿Donde lo creo?.Tambien aydame a crearme una firma PLIS ya que en la GTE Claude no me pudo ayudarme,ayudame,adios.--el mismisimo,Rey Uli 15:03 10 jul 2009 (UTC) Vandalismo!!! Hola Bola quería informarte que en Metroidover ha ocurrido una serie de actos vandálicos y quería ver si es que nos podrías ayudar ya que va por el cuarto. Lo que he podido notar es que 3 de las direcciones IP tienen algo en común todos tienen "209.107.217..." y solo varia en el último dígito las direcciones son 209.107.217.21, 209.107.217.23, 209.107.217.8 aunque la cuarta es 186.2.54.31, pero puede ser que pertenezcan a un cafe-internet, necesito que me ayudes por favor. Salu2. Prime H (Contáctame|·|En Metroidover) 18:03 15 jul 2009 (UTC) Spotlights Hola Bola veo que ya estan listos los Spotlights de FINAL FANTASY y MORTAL KOMBAT y queria preguntarte cuando va a estar el Spotlight de Metroidover ya que estabamos justo a la mitad de la lista entre los tres. Por favor respóndeme. Salu2!. Prime H (Contáctame|·|En Metroidover) 17:25 16 jul 2009 (UTC) :Hola Antonio. No pude dejar de observar que los "spotlights" de Final Fantasy y Mortal Kombat ya están puestos, pero con un curioso detalle. El de Mortal Kombat Wiki es el mismo que se decidió en su comunidad, sin embargo, el de Final Fantasy no es el que se escogió en Wikia Discusión:Spotlights, sino otro (que ni siquiera dice Destacado). Creo que uno de los administradores ya anda preguntando por qué en la misma página. Así mismo, el spotlight de Metroidover no fue agregado o.O Bueno, espero que me respondas cuando puedas. Saludos.--'Metrox' (Discusión|·|En Metroidover) 22:09 19 jul 2009 (UTC) No me hables Si quieres hablarme puedes ser el primer tonto en no hacer caso... eso. --Rareamos 18:57 21 jul 2009 (UTC) :NOTA: Advertencia en su página de usuario Rareamos .- [[Usuario:Csuarezllosa|''' Csuarezllosa ]] discusión contribuciones 04:19 22 jul 2009 (UTC) Problema con Monaco.css Mira te escribo porque tengo un problema en la wiki de Final Fantasy en Español, y es que le he puesto en Mediawiki:Monaco.css los bordes de la wiki en redondo, pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que el footer de wikia no se pone redondo y estoy ya harto de mirar en otras wikias a ver si consigo arreglarlo y no hay manera, a ver si podrías arreglármelo. Salud!--Cheke 18:59 23 jul 2009 (UTC) Estimado Bola, siento decirte que no se ha solucionado y además has cambiado la manera del borde, y los spotlights se montan en el wiki...espero que lo puedas arreglar...--Cheke 01:29 24 jul 2009 (UTC) Falta de usuarios Hola Bola. Quería decirte que en Prince of Persia Wiki solo estamos los admins Csuarezllosa y yo (Mohamedoc) y bueno Csuarezllosa solo ayuda en el diseño y en la ortografía y yo editando y creando artículos, es decir que la wiki esta vacía necesitamos usuarios con urgencia. El Problema es que no podemos hacer spotlight ya que la wiki es muy pequeña (28 articulos). Asi que te pido porfavor que me ayudes a encontar una solucion a esta carencia de usuarios. Pero que conste que con este mensaje no quiero decir que Csuarezllosa no hace nada, si que me ayuda y mucho pero no sabe casi nada sobre Prince Of Persia y eso hace que yo sea el unico encargado de la edicion y creacion de articulos. Espero tu ayuda y gracias de antemano. Mohamedoc 11:50 26 jul 2009 (UTC) Cambiar nombre de Wiki Siguiendo tu petición, copio y pego el mensaje que dejé en la discusión de Zuirdj: "Gracias por darme la bienvenida al sitio; acabo de crear una wiki para el navegador Opera a la que llamé "Opera Wiki", luego me di cuenta de que ya hay una que se llama así en la wikia en inglés. Quiero saber cómo puedo cambiarle el nombre a "Opera en Español Wiki" para diferenciarla. Vi que alguien más arriba te preguntó lo mismo pero no dejó enlace a su página de discusión. :S" --Descubre Opera 05:39 27 jul 2009 (UTC) :Gracias por la ayuda, acabo de enviar un mensaje al staff solicitando el cambio de nombre. :--Descubre Opera 03:29 1 ago 2009 (UTC) De momento... Hola Bola. Creo que de momento tendras que ayudame un poco en la wiki de POP mientras atraigo la atencion en POP Fans y creo que lo estoy consiguiendo como u usuario que sabe mucho de POP y que promete ser muy activo ademas he puesto el link a la wiki en mi firma. Bueno tu ya sabes lo que pasa por alli. Pero como te he dicho tienes que ayudarme un poco para que si alguien de Fans visita la wiki vera que esta en crecimiento y que no esta vacía. Gracias te espero con los brazos abiertos en la wiki. XD Mohamedoc 12:50 29 jul 2009 (UTC) Cambio de nombre en Wikia Hola, Bola (más conocido como El Bola XD) soy Fer, uno de esos pesados de '''#Inciclopedia. Supongo que me recordarás. Estoy barajando la idea de cambiarme de nombre, a pesar de que llevo llamándome Fer varios años (incluso diría que toda la vida) para unificar lo que viene siendo todos los nicks que tengo a lo largo y ancho del Internete. He encontrado la página de Wikipedia para el cambio de nombre, pero no he encontrado nada parecido en Wikia. ¿Me podrías hacer una breve señalización, o algo? Y si no se puede, da igual, tampoco me va a dar un trauma :D Cuídate. --☼ Fer 12:52 29 jul 2009 (UTC) : Hola Fer. Lamentablemente, en Wikia no ofrecemos cambio de nombre. En Wikipedia ya es un poco complicado, sólo para quienes tienen menos de 5000 ediciones y en un sólo wiki (no sé cómo lo harán ahora que existe usuario integrado). En el caso de Wikia, la base de datos de usuarios se comparte en más de 10.000 wikis, lo que hace el cambio de nombre prácticamente imposible. Hemos hecho algunas pruebas cuando han ocurrido importaciones de wikis grandes (lostpedia, por ejemplo), pero han habido muchos errores. No es una acción de la que nos podamos fiar y demanda una gran cantidad de trabajo. Pero como es una funcionalidad que sabemos nuestros usuarios desearían, el equipo técnico está tratando de buscar una solución que permita el cambio de nombre en el futuro. La única solución posible ahora es crear una nueva cuenta y enlazar páginas de usuario para evitar ser acusado de cuenta títere. Pero no creo que sea una solución que te acomode. Un saludo! --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 13:13 30 jul 2009 (UTC) ::Gracias por la respuesta :D Me lo imaginaba, son demasiadas wikis como para hacer un cambio de nombre. Saludos :) --☼ Fer 14:46 30 jul 2009 (UTC) Quitar Poderes Hola Bola, me recuerdas soy Ratachu uno de los Admin de Wikisimpson. Bueno los tres Admin (FedericoF, Simpsons88 y yo hemos decidido quitarle los poderes de Burograta a los usuario Ska-Punk-Reggea y Belb de la wiki por larga ausencia (el ultimo nunca edito!) . Bueno, podrias quitarle tu los poderes. Estariamos muy Agradecidos. Saludos --Ratachu 22:59 3 ago 2009 (UTC) : Los privilegios de burócrata de esos usuarios ya han sido retirados en Wikisimpson. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 12:53 6 ago 2009 (UTC) Solicitud Hola Bola, soy VegaDark de inciclopedia, (anteriormente hemos hablado en el mismo canal del IRC aunque estoy seguro que no me recordarás), soy un usuario activo en la wiki antes mencionada y además colaborador activo en otras cuatro wikis (incluyendo la mía para fines académicos). Durante las dos últimas semanas de julio y lo poco que llevamos de Agosto, me visto que la enciclopedia latina (este enlace) ha quedado casi que abandonada, pues el burócrata más activo dejó de editar en noviembre del 2006. Yo quisiera pedirte si es posible que me dieras el acceso suficiente para yo poder sacar a flote la enciclopedia (tengo conocimientos en latín con certificado en la Universidad de Costa Rica) además confío tener la experiencia suficiente en wikis y de esta forma reunir nuevamente a los poquísimos usuarios que hay registrados para resucitar a dicha enciclopedia. Muchas gracias por tu atención. -- VĕģąĎāґķ | Øđīåmê 05:07 4 ago 2009 (UTC) Problema Como hago un infobox POP Fans Pues no recuerdo exactamente pero creo que eran unos 15 a los que invite de los que una persona acepto y se creo una cuenta; la gran mayoria me dijo que se pasaria para ver la wiki; y el resto que no podian que tenian mucho trabajo. No es que haya conseguido mucha colaboracion pero la wiki se esta activando poco a poco. Por cierto VegaDark viene para ayudar en edicion o para resolver dudas. PD: Ayudanos un poco en la wiki. :( --Mohamedoc 09:34 8 ago 2009 (UTC) Wikijuegos Hice un comentario en el hilo del foro que abriste. Si ken, chixpy, lordmagikarp y yo estamos de acuerdo, no creo que haya problema en hacerlo. No somos muchos allí.-- 16:42 10 ago 2009 (UTC) Foros en starter.wikia ¡Hola! Como creo que no lo habías visto, te quería comentar que le echaras un vistazo a esto: http://ayuda.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda_Discusi%C3%B3n:Crear_un_foro_de_estilo_wiki Creo que ayudaría mucho, ya que las wikis en español vienen sin foro al ser creadas, y la página de ayuda, si la basamos en la de inglés, queda incompleta. Por cierto, si te aburres, puedes también vaciar la papelera. Un saludo, ;) --Ciencia Al Poder (Página de discusión) en WikiDex 17:54 14 ago 2009 (UTC) : Ya. También hay algunos profesores de escuela que traen a sus alumnos aquí para que hagan sus trabajos... se puede ver de todo... --Ciencia Al Poder (Página de discusión) en WikiDex 19:15 14 ago 2009 (UTC) Gracias Gracias, Bola, por borrar mi firma de Plantilla:CS que no es adecuado para este wiki además deja mucho espacio en todas las wikis y lo he cambiado en mis preferencias de mi nueva firma.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 19:28 14 ago 2009 (UTC) Copyright Hola, cómo estás? quería preguntarte, cuándo una imágen tiende a ser propiedad de la wikia, osea poner la plantilla de copyright?, he visto lo que pasó con es.Fringe por violar derechos de las imagenes, si uno hace capturas de pantallas y las mejora ya son propiedad de la wikia si mantiene la plantilla de copyright? =S --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 13:17 15 ago 2009 (UTC)